


Leaves

by vessalius



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessalius/pseuds/vessalius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's made the perfect pile of leaves, however some "meanie" tried to ruin his fun. || Born out of tossing ideas back and forth with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarmory">skarmory</a>. || Consider this a fanwork for Suzugamori Ren's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

It was fall and a fairly nice day out. Not too cold but not too warm and certainly not too windy. Suzugamori Ren had spent the last hour and a half raking up leaves at the park just to have the perfect leaf pile. 

After two hours of hard work — he took a thirty minute break at the coffee shop — Ren finally had the perfect leaf pile. He smiled, quite proud of himself. He looked around and noticed a brunet across the way on a bench. He watched as the other moved from a laying down position to a sitting up one. Had they taken a nap right there in the park? And was that a male? It looked like a male to him. He also looked cute too. Not that Ren was paying attention to the other’s looks or anything.

Going back to the matter at hand, the teen did all sorts of things to double check that it really was the perfect pile; including raking up spare leaves laying around, and walking around it a few times practically inspecting it. Ren did this for about twenty or thirty minutes (it had felt more like an hour since it seemed so tedious of a task) before finally deciding it was absolutely perfect. 

Ren walked around the pile one more time making sure it had achieved the Suzugamori Ren level of perfection and kept an eye out for stray leaves. While performing this task, the teen looked over to check on that brunet he had seen earlier. It turned out he was nowhere in sight. Ren sighed and went back to what he was doing.

Thirty minutes later the pile was perfect. Absolutely perfect. His hours of hard work paid off. As he was getting ready to jump in, he failed to notice the brunet from earlier approaching him. Ren didn’t know the brunet had been watching for a while. Coffee in hand, the male watched Ren jump into the pile. 

Upon landing, Ren felt something hard kick him. He looked over and seen it was the male from earlier. “Hey, there’s no reason to do th— Kai?”

"Hm? Is something wrong, Ren?" Kai asked, taking a sip of coffee. 

"I… didn’t know that was you hanging around here is all. Why did you kick me? Meanie!" He stood up and brushed himself off, pulling leaves out of his hair. How the hell Ren managed to take care of it was beyond Kai. 

"You still have some leaves in your hair, you know."

"Shut up. You still didn’t answer my question." He pouted.

"I don’t need to give an answer. Do you expect anything less from me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"…Hmph. Typical Kai."

Kai grinned. “While I’m here, did you want to Cardfight?” He held up his deck case.

"Sure. Follow me. I’ll beat you this time. It’ll be payback for kicking me earlier." Ren smiled back at him.

"We’ll see." 

Kai looked for the nearest Cardfight table and went for it with Ren following behind. It turned out to be a good day for Ren, even if his time in the leaves was cut short. But it was fine because he was with Kai.


End file.
